Free as a bird
by outofthisworld1
Summary: Fiona Williams Is a 25 year old Corporal in the RAF and feels that her life is on track, but is she actually missing something important.
1. Chapter 1

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

The wind flew past Fiona's face as she flew through the air, hovering above the glen. Paragliding had always been one of her favourite hobbies, the feeling of the wind against your cheek and the view of the countryside stretched out as far as the eye could see. There was always that feeling of freedom and serenity flying through the air with just your own thoughts to keep you company. Corporal Fiona Williams had been a member of the Royal Air Force for 7 years now but the initial exhilaration that she had got from flying at the age of 18 had never left her. Now at 25 with he pilots license and Corporal stripes under her belt she was incredibly happy. Life was on track for her, or so she thought anyway. The view that she currently had of the glen below her was spectacular, this was a glen in which she had never been before. There was a small river which swept from left to right giving the perfect finishing touch to the landscape. Although Fiona was 25 she still had a very, very active imagination and in some respects was still like a very young kid in the games she liked to play, the simple things often entertained her more than the complex games which adults liked to play. Taking one final look at the countryside below her Fiona decided to find a suitable spot to land as there looked to be a pretty aggressive storm approaching which hadn't been forecast for the day, it was approaching far faster then Fiona had ever expected and was on top of her before she had a chance to land. Lightening was flashing all around her and the wind he picked up which meant that the small paraglider was starting to take a beating

"Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap please don't let me die, I need a place to land." Before Fiona had a chance to finish her thought pattern a fork of lightening hit the tip of her glider. In that split second Fiona closed her eyes fully expecting to feel pain and then die. A few seconds passed before Fiona finally opened her eyes again as she didn't feel that sweeping pain which she expected to feel from being stuck by lightening. Looking around her she couldn't believe her eyes as the storm was gone but so was anything which was familiar. The glen was replaced but a vast ocean scene with an island just off the right of her view. To her mind it seemed slightly familiar as if a place she had seen when she was younger and yet she knew that she had never been her before. Trying not to panic too much at her sudden position she took in a little more of her surroundings, the training she had received from the Air Force coming into play. She spotted a ship sailing just a few miles from the island but other than that there only seemed to be miles and miles of ocean all the way around. This did not appeal to Fiona at all as she had a fear of open water ever since she went on an initial training mission to Africa and inadvertently landed in an area of water full of crocodiles and snakes. Needless to say she did not come out of that situation without injury. Her right leg had been badly injured when a crocodile made a grab for it. It was only by the chance that the crocodile lost its hold and Fiona managed to get to safety. While Fiona was panicking slightly her presence above the island had not gone unnoticed by a certain pirate aboard a ship called the Jolly Roger.

"Mister Smee, What does that look like to you?" Captain James Hook asked his first mate after handing the telescope to him.

"Errmm….I have no idea Captain, looks oddly like a girley with the wings of a bright bird, It could be a demon Captain. What should we do?"

"What do you think Mister Smee? Shoot it down, capture it, do anything you need to get it and bring it to me It may hold the key to defeating Pan."

"Yes Captain."

"WELL GET TO IT SMEE."

"Yes Captain."

Having no idea of what was going on below Fiona was looking for a decent place to land. The beach seemed like the best option, Lining up Fiona started her landing sequence unaware of the pirate crew which were waiting for her below ready to whisk her away to their captain.

As she slowly descended towards the beach a large number of pirates lay in wait ready to pounce as soon as she hit the deck. Fiona Landed lightly on her feet on the silver sands of the island and had just disentangled herself from her paraglider when 8 largely built men jumped her very effectively pinning her to the ground and tying her limbs so that se couldn't and gagging her so she couldn't scream. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was then bundled onto a small boat and was headed for the ship and its Captain with her glider being towed carefully behind. What was going to happen next she could only imagine but at the precise moment she just had to go with the flow.

_Hello guys, I hope you liked my first chapter. This is my first attempt at Peter Pan Fan fiction. Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	2. captured

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

As she slowly descended towards the beach a large number of pirates lay in wait ready to pounce as soon as she hit the deck. Fiona Landed lightly on her feet on the silver sands of the island and had just disentangled herself from her paraglider when 8 largely built men jumped her very effectively pinning her to the ground and tying her limbs so that se couldn't and gagging her so she couldn't scream. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was then bundled onto a small boat and was headed for the ship and its Captain with her glider being towed carefully behind. What was going to happen next she could only imagine but at the precise moment she just had to go with the flow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona was carried over one of the pirates shoulder all the way to the Jolly Roger, and was dumped unceremoniously on the deck where everyone could get a good look at her. The cords binding her feet were cut and the gag was removed from her mouth.

"It's a woman, not a child," one of the crew members gasped in shock.

"Make way for the Captain, make way for the Captain." Smee shouted bringing the whole deck to attention and parting them.

This allowed Fiona to see what she was up against. Lifting her head slowly allowing her hair to part in front of her Fiona initially saw a pair of highly polished black boots with black trousers tucked into them. Lifting her head slightly higher she saw a long red velvet jacket over a white shirt. Before Fiona had the opportunity to raise her face to see her captor she felt cold steel under her chin lifting her head up so that she looked up quicker. The steel Fiona found was attached to an arm and was forcing her to look into her captors face. Looking directly into his face she noticed that it was very handsome. He had sharp features, long curly chestnut hair and forget-me-not eyes. Fiona was caught by these eyes when Hook was asking her a question.

"Huh…..?" The whole crew laughed while Hook just smirked and closed his eyes a second so that Fiona had a chance to recover.

"Now lets try that again shall we my dear? Who are you? Where are you from and how did you get here?"

Fiona stood up shakily and stood to attention in the best way she could in her current situation.

"My name is Fiona Williams, I am a Corporal in the Royal Air Force, I am from Scotland and I have no idea in hell how I got here. Now if you could tell me the fastest way back to where I was I will be on my way, I have friends who will no doubt come looking for me so I would do the right thing and allow me to return to my squadron. The RAF does not take kindly to kidnappings."

"Now now my precious I don't take kindly to threats or orders, and you obviously have no idea where you are or how you got here so I'm afraid you are completely at my mercy."

"I tell you now that I don't take kindly to threats either and I will do everything in my power to get back to my people. So tell me where am I and who the hell are you?"

"Ohhh temper, temper precious. Hook trailed his other hand down Fiona's cheek while keeping her in position with his hook. This made Fiona shiver in a not completely unpleasant manner making Hook smirk. "I'm sorry where are my manners? I am my dear am Captain James Hook and this is my crew, you have travelled to Neverland with the aid of your flying contraption."

"Neverland…..you mean like the film Peter Pan never land? You have got to be kidding me."

"Ahhh, so you do know about this place, although I am intrigued as to what a film is. Mr Smee have our guest escorted to my private chambers and make her more comfortable. I will be there in just a second."

"Aye, Aye Captain. This way Miss Williams." Fiona struggled against Smee's grip and forced her heels into the ships deck.

"No way am I going anywhere near his private quarters."

"Miss Williams I would not do anything to invoke my anger, I am being very calm and collected at the moment but believe me my dear that can change very quickly."

"Captain Hook, I have heard many stories of you and I think you're pathetic. Have you nothing better to do than go around picking fights with a boy half your age because he cut off your hand and fed it to a crocodile?"

"Mister Smee, take her down before I do something I will regret and make sure that she's secure there, I don't want her roaming the ship. Miss Williams follow Mister Smee or I will personally throw you over my shoulder and take you down there myself."

Fiona was dragged by Mister Smee down into the depths of the ship and was made to sit in one of the chairs in Hooks private quarters with her hands tied to either arm so she couldn't escape.

"Miss William's I don't like to be doing this to a lady such as yourself but it's the Captains orders. He's not so bad when you get to know him miss, you might even like him."

"Mister Smee if you don't mind I have seen and heard enough of your Captain to know that he is as bad as he seems and for your information pal I will never ever have anything to do with your Captain."

"That is a shame precious, I had such plans for you and I." Hook was standing in the doorway in all his glory with a huge smirk on his face. "Now Miss Williams I feel its time we had a little chat about a few things. Smee you can leave us, I believe Miss Williams and I will do just fine now.

_Hee hee cliff-hanger ending to this chapter I hope you like it so far. I'm only just getting started... Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

"Mister Smee if you don't mind I have seen and heard enough of your Captain to know that he is as bad as he seems and for your information pal I will never ever have anything to do with your Captain."

"That is a shame precious, I had such plans for you and I." Hook was standing in the doorway in all his glory with a huge smirk on his face. "Now Miss Williams I feel its time we had a little chat about a few things. Smee you can leave us, I believe Miss Williams and I will do just fine now."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Now Miss Williams, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No I would like you to let me go Captain, now please release these bonds."

"Pity, the brandy is really good. Are you sure I can't tempt you?"

"Captain Hook please refrain from these futile attempts to try and butter me up, I want my freedom!"

"Tut, tut precious remember you are here under my control and If you don't accept my wishes I will have you thrown to the crocodile that haunts my ship."

Fiona shuddered at this thought, and Hook noticed this and smirked holding his hook up to his chin.

"Ah I see that, that has got your courage flagging slightly. Are you not a fan of crocodiles my dear, or is it the water you fear?"

Fiona held up her head and pursed her lips.

"I see your are stubborn, well I'm sure I can loosen your tongue a bit." Hook walked towards her and stood in front of her, he then placed his hook on the side of her cheek and ran it down her chin and then down the side of her neck. "It would be such a shame to harm a hair on a beauty such as you, so if you do not give me the knowledge I seek I will have you as my personal serving woman and believe me you will not like that situation. Although it does sound rather appealing to me precious I would rather enjoy having you as my personal serving woman." Hook was giving Fiona a smirk.

"You arrogant jerk, I will never be your serving woman, I would rather swim with the crocodile."

"Well that can be arranged my dear, but it would not be good form to throw a woman such as yourself to a dangerous crocodile. No I think my serving idea will do very well. I will give you an hour to think about it, then If you don't tell me about how you got here and whatever else I want to know I'm afraid you will be in this room for a very long time and you will wish you'd told me while I gave you the opportunity. Make yourself comfortable my dear, I will be back."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona sat in the chair for the full hour trying to think of a way to get out of the situation she was in. It came to her suddenly, a duel, she would challenge Hook to a duel and win. The terms of the duel would be that she would have her freedom and he wouldn't follow her or hound her in any way. She dreaded to think what would be the penalty if she failed, but she knew the pirate code from all her reading. If she won then she would have an opportunity to move about as she wanted and could make an attempt to get home. Fiona could hear the distant click of heels coming closer to the door as she finalised her challenge, the door opened soon after.

"I hope you have had adequate time to think about your options my beauty?"

"I have Captain."

"Oh good and what have you decided." Hook ran his hook down the side of Fiona's cheek. Fiona yanked her head away.

"I challenge you to a duel to allow me to go where I want."

"You what?" Hook exclaimed in disbelief.

"I challenge you to a duel."

"My dear do you know what this will mean when you lose?"

"If I lose you mean."

"Oh my dear, you will lose and since you've given me the opportunity to gain full control over you I accept gladly, but how do I know that you will keep your end of the bargain when you lose."

"IF I LOSE" Fiona shouted "As to your question I am a member of the Royal Air Force and therefore my word will be binding."

"Alright precious, we will duel if that's what you really want?"

"It is" Fiona looked and sounded stubborn on this point.

"I am going to free you from your restraints so that we can write up a formal agreement which will be binding for whoever loses. I should point out my dear that I have never lost a duel like this before, just to give you an indication of what you are getting into."

"Yet you cannot defeat a young boy." Fiona smirked as Hook released her hands; hook took a sharp intake of breath at this.

"My dear I wouldn't push your luck too much. The terms haven't been settled yet and if you aggravate me further I may not be so lenient in the terms I create. I can be pretty creative when I put my mind to it and believe me it will be nothing you are comfortable with." He was smirking again.

"Fine lets just get the terms down and this duel out of the way."

"As you wish, my precious."

Fiona and Hook spent an hour finalising the terms of their duel. When both of them were satisfied with the terms the Hook left Fiona locked in his chambers with a rapier for half an hour to practice before their duel.

"Miss Williams are you ready to meet you fate?"

"I am Captain."

The door to the cabin was unlocked and Fiona was lead upstairs to the deck. The crew were all assembled and awaiting the Captain and Miss Williams to appear. The deck had been cleared and the duel area had been set up.

"Mr Smee is everything set?"

"Yes Captain."

"This will duel to decide an agreement between myself and Miss Williams, the terms have been agreed on and now the only thing left is to duel. The duel last until what would be a fatal blow is perceived, the duel however will not be to the death. No member of the crew is to interfere or there will be consequences." Hook demanded of his crew.

"Miss Williams, Captain please take your positions." Mr Smee announced.

Fiona and Hook took up there positions and got into the stance ready to fight.

Hook was surprised when Fiona took up a classic fencing stance.

"I see you have done this before my dear?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that? Sorry I should have told you I am a world champion fencer and have never lost a duel for many years now and don't plan to now." Hook was surprised but didn't let it show on his face.

"Well my dear this should be interesting, I hope you don't get too disappointed when you lose. I have such plans for you as well you know."

"_Stay focused, stay focused_" Fiona chanted in her head. "Let's just duel shall we?"

"As you wish precious."

Each duellist sized each other up and then the duel began with a clash of rapier against rapier. The duel had officially begun.

_Hee hee cliff-hanger ending to this chapter I hope you like it so far. I'm only just getting started... Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	4. Chapter 4

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

Hook was surprised when Fiona took up a classic fencing stance.

"I see you have done this before my dear?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that? Sorry I should have told you I am a world champion fencer and have never lost a duel for many years now and don't plan to now." Hook was surprised but didn't let it show on his face.

"Well my dear this should be interesting, I hope you don't get too disappointed when you lose. I have such plans for you as well you know."

"_Stay focused, stay focused_" Fiona chanted in her head. "Let's just duel shall we?"

"As you wish precious."

Each duellist sized each other up and then the duel began with a clash of rapier against rapier. The duel had officially begun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steel clashed against steel as the two duellists made their way around the deck of the ship. Neither combatant backing down nor neither giving up. Hook was impressed by Fiona's skill and grace with a sword.

"My precious you have certainly done this before haven't you?"

"As I told you before Hook I haven't lost before and don't plan on doing so now."

"Well time will tell won't it Miss Williams? You will undoubtedly tire soon."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Fiona jumped a rather forceful swing from Hook and gracefully blocked a side swipe which followed just after. She then took the opportunity to try out an unconventional move which she had been taught by her fencing master. This move certainly was not something that would be seen in any fencing book. It worked 9 out of 10 times to catch your opponent off guard and force them into a rather awkward position which would be impossible to get out off. Hook was in this position just now his face a wash of surprise at how she had managed to get him into the position he was now in. If he had been any other man he would not have been able to get out of the position but because he had a hook instead of a hand he was able to block what would have been the finishing blow.

"Oh my precious I am going to have fun with your suppleness when you lose, that was an amazing feat of swords play and you will have to teach me it!"

"You down right dirty cheat!"

"Now, now my dear compliments will get you nowhere I am a pirate after all."

"Pirate or not I am going to beat you."

The fight continued for another 45 minutes, both opponents getting in decent blows but they were both beginning to tire.

"Miss Williams you are a fine lady and I have not had a battle like this for a great number of years. Who would have thought a woman would be able to contend with me for so long. I think I may have to change a few of my initial idea's for you, I want you as my own bound to me in such a way as no other man will be able to touch you. What do you say to that Miss Williams? I am offering you a partnership not something I have ever offered to an individual before let alone a woman."

"What do you think I am? An idiot? That is just another way of you trying to put me in a position under your control; I will not be subservient to you."

"A pity that you cannot see what I'm offering you my beauty, I will have you, you are tiring and I feel victory is mine."

"Just shut up and fight, I've never had an opponent who talked as much as you."

"Such language coming from a ladies mouth, something we will have to remedy."

Instead of continuing to argue with Hook Fiona got her second wind and fought against Hook with such a passion that most of the crew were staying well back now. After another 15 minutes of fighting both Hook and Fiona were lying on the deck breathing hard neither of them having given the winning blow, but each having their blade at the other person's throat.

"Precious I do believe we have come to a standstill, I would like to offer a truce."

"Alright I'm listening, what sort of truce?"

"The original agreements are null and void. I will do everything in my power to get you home Miss Williams if you in return will tell me the answers to a few of the questions I will put to you. You will remain on the ship as my guest and will not be hassled by any of my crew myself included unless it's for your safety. I think this is an agreeable arrangement do you not my precious?"

"What if I cannot answer your questions Captain? What then? Also am I allowed to add anything to this truce agreement?"

"As long as you answer me truthfully my precious that will suffice me and I will know if you lie to me I have my ways Hook smirked."

"Why don't I like the sound of that? If you plan to torture it out of me then we have no deal and what about me adding something?"

"No my dear nothing that drastic, do not worry you will not be hurt in anyway. What would you like to add to this truce?"

"You or your crew are not allowed to touch me in anyway that I find offending, I am allowed to go wherever I want and will not be confined to your quarters. I would like my own quarters. I also want my paraglider back."

"The quarter's situation may take a little time but I promise that while you stay in my quarters nothing untoward will happen to you. You will be completely safe and I will and my crew will not hassle you in anyway. As for the paraglider if that is your flying contraption I would like to learn a bit more about that, but you have my word that you will have it back once I know what I want. Do we have a deal then Miss Williams?"

"If you officially call the duel over then I will agree to your terms, until then I am holding steady as I still do not trust you."

Hook chuckled at this his forget-me-not eyes twinkling brightly from his ruggedly handsome face. "Now then I'm glad you've learned a little about pirate's my beauty but I will call this fight to an end. Mr Smee please make the duel officially over."

"Aye Captain. I hereby decree the duel to be over and the new terms to be binding."

"Now get back to work all of you I want this deck ship shape before the end of the night."

Hook was now standing and was offering his good hand to Fiona.

"If you will join me Miss Williams I do believe some refreshments are in order and a change of clothes."

_Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	5. Chapter 5

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

"If you officially call the duel over then I will agree to your terms, until then I am holding steady as I still do not trust you."

Hook chuckled at this his forget-me-not eyes twinkling brightly from his ruggedly handsome face. "Now then I'm glad you've learned a little about pirate's my beauty but I will call this fight to an end. Mr Smee please make the duel officially over."

"Aye Captain. I hereby decree the duel to be over and the new terms to be binding."

"Now get back to work all of you I want this deck ship shape before the end of the night."

Hook was now standing and was offering his good hand to Fiona.

"If you will join me Miss Williams I do believe some refreshments are in order and a change of clothes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona reached out and took the offered hand, still slightly wary of the Captain. He was a pirate but from what she knew he was also a man of his word and therefore she had no reason to mistrust the pack which they had just made. The idea of a cool drink did sound appealing at that moment and a change of clothes would certainly be appreciated. Her ones were now sticking to her with sweat and had that rather unpleasant feeling which comes from sweat cooling. Hook led her along the deck past all his crew who were staring at her as they had never seen anyone able to stand up to their Captain as she had. Hook took her back to his quarters and tried to make her as comfortable as possible, he knew that he had given his word that he would do everything possible to get her home but he was starting to feel a connection to this woman and wanted to get to know her more.

"Here you go my dear; hopefully this will cool down the fire which I know is burning through your veins as it is mine."

"What is it?" Fiona asked suspiciously. It wasn't water as she had originally thought there was a sweet taste to it and it had an instant cooling effect on her which water would never do.

"That Miss William's is a well kept secret and I'm afraid I will only divulge it to my closest companions. Do not be worried though it only cools the blood and relaxes the body after great exertion. It has been a blessing to me on many occasions. Will you have some more?" Hook asked with a smirk as he noticed Fiona finishing off what was left in her cup. He knew the addictive taste of the drink he had just given her.

"Please, this is amazing stuff."

Hook filled her cup up and watched her visibly relax as she drank more of the liquid.

"Miss Williams please make yourself at home, I will ask Mr Smee to get some water for you so that you can wash and change as I am sure that you would like to wash the sweat from you body."

"Thank you Captain that would be very much appreciated." Hook gave Fiona a sweeping bow as he left the room and allowed Fiona a few minutes to get settled.

The stress of current events were beginning to take there toll on Fiona, she was now incredibly tired and was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She was asleep within a couple of minutes. This was exactly what Hook had planned, it left him some time to look at Fiona's contraption and plan what he was going to do next without having her in the way. Hook entered the his quarters after giving her what he thought would be an appropriate amount of time to have relaxed enough to fall asleep. Gazing at the sleeping form of Fiona in the chair pulled on his heart strings slightly, she looked so peaceful and serene that he just had to reach out and touch her. As he touched her cheek she unconsciously moved towards the heat. To him her cheek felt like heaven after so many years of not having a real woman anywhere near. Hook decided that it would be prudent to move her to more comfortable position; as if she stayed in the chair she would probably have very sore muscles when she woke. Making a conscious decision Hook scooped Fiona up and laid her on his bed. He was soo gentle with her that she only stirred slightly at the movement. Seeing her in his bed took her breath away, he needed to put some space between them or their agreement may not be as binding as she would want. He exited the room after a brief explanation and some directions to follow when she woke.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona woke around three hours later and was surprised to find herself in bed and slightly worried about how she had gotten there. She made a quick check to make sure she was still wearing all the clothes she had been when she arrived. To her relief nothing had been touched. Turning to her side she glanced at the bedside table and noticed a note addressed to her, she opened it and read,

_My dear Miss Williams,_

_Please excuse me for moving you from the chair but you looked as though you were uncomfortable, I assure you I did nothing more than move you to my bed In the hope to ease any suffering when you woke. As promised I have ordered Mr Smee to have some water and a change ready for you. Please pull the cord at the side of the bed when you are ready to receive Mr Smee and he will sort things out for you._

_Your most humble servant, _

_Captain James Hook._

Not seeing anything else to do, Fiona got out of bed and made it behind her and then pulled the cord to have Mr Smee bring in a bath for her. A few moments later there was a knock at the door to the cabin.

"Miss Williams, I have your bath ready if you would be so kind as to open then door it would be much appreciated."

Fiona opened the door for Mr Smee and he carried in a large basin which he carried to the far end of the room and placed behind a screen.

"Miss William's If you would come over here I will show you how to work the water mechanism, and if you leave your clothing on the bed then I will take them to be washed. Do not worry no-one will see you when your new clothes are placed on the bed." Fiona was a bit hesitant but upon seeing Mr Smee's warm and honest smile she relaxed and agreed to his request.

Fiona removed her clothing once Mr Smee had left and stepped into the warm bath which she had run. She sank into the bath relaxing all her muscles after the exertion of a few hours ago. The sound of the door opening made Fiona squeak slightly and sink further into the bubbles of her bath.

"How are you enjoying the bath Miss Williams?" It was not Mr Smee's voice which Fiona had been expecting to speak but Hook who asked to question. Fiona squeaked again and sank further into the bath. "Well Miss Williams are you going to answer or are you going to make me come behind that screen and find out if you are still with us?" Hook had a smirk on his face as he knew she would not want this.

"NO, please I'm fine the bath is wonderful please don't come and closer."

"I am glad that the bath is to your satisfaction Miss Williams. I have come with your new clothing; I will leave them on the bed to change into once you have excited the bath. If you need anything please do not hesitate to pull the cord again, either Mr Smee or myself will try to accommodate you. I will leave a dressing robe on the chair behind the screen so you can move around the room and to keep you warm.

"Thank you Captain, but I think I will be fine."

"Of course Miss Williams, I will leave you now to the rest of your bath." Hook then left knowing full well that he would receive a summons very soon, which he would be all too willing to answer.

Fiona spent an extra 10 minutes soaking in the bath once Hook had left. She then removed her self and dried off before moving around the screen too see what sort of clothing had been brought for her to change into. To her surprise and disgust there was a dress sitting on the bed with a corset beside it and many petticoats. "Oh no he cant be serious I will not dress up like a painted peacock." Fiona pulled the cord again there was no way she was going to get into that thing.

"Miss William's is there something wrong? Do you need any assistance?"

"Get your ass in here!" Fiona growled after making sure the dressing gown was securely tied and nothing could be seen.

"Again Miss William's such language coming from a lady." Hook said with a smirk.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing what you have laid out on the bed."

"I am afraid my dear that, that is the best thing we have to offer a lady such as yourself. May I ask what's wrong with it?"

"I will not be dressed up as a painted peacock, I do not do dresses. Please find me some trousers and a shirt."

"I am afraid that will not be possible my dear as I cannot let a woman such as yourself go around in grubby old clothes."

"Fine I will wear the dress but without the corset, that is something I will not wear."

"As you wish my dear, I will allow you to dress in private. Once you are finished please meet me on deck." Hook then turned and left with another smirk on his face knowing that he had won against her in this battle. She would look stunning in the dress he had no doubts about that and It would give his crew and especially himself something nice to look at even if they were not allowed to touch.

_Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

"As you wish my dear, I will allow you to dress in private. Once you are finished please meet me on deck." Hook then turned and left with another smirk on his face knowing that he had won against her in this battle. She would look stunning in the dress he had no doubts about that and It would give his crew and especially himself something nice to look at even if they were not allowed to touch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona did not leave the cabin as Hook had asked after getting dressed, she was very self conscious in the dress it did not come down further than knee length and therefore showed off the horrible scar which she had gained from the crocodile. There was no way she was going to go out on deck if there were other people around. At the moment she was just sitting on the bed wondering what she was going to do. If these were the only clothes she was going to be offered while the others were being washed she was not going to be leaving this room anytime soon, it was as if she hadn't even done the duel, she was a prisoner but this time it wasn't because she was being restrained. A knock at the door brought Fiona out of her thoughts. She hurriedly tied the dressing robe around her as it covered everything.

"Miss Williams are you alright?"

"Yes I am Captain" said Fiona rather hesitantly.

"Why have you not come to meet me on deck then? I would have thought you would have liked the get some fresh air after being held in that cabin most of the day?"

"I am fine Captain thank you for your concern but I think I will stay in here for the time being."

"May I enter then?"

"I cannot stop you as this is your chambers." Fiona made sure that everything was hidden while saying this knowing full well that he would not go away and would enter.

Hook stepped into the room and looked around to find Fiona curled up in his chair with the dressing gown still on.

"My dear are you cold? The dress fit you didn't it?"

"Yes captain it fit but I am not leaving this room while I am wearing it. As for the cold I am perfectly fine thanks."

"I am certain that the dress becomes you well my dear, why hide beauty such as yours under masculine clothing? Come let me see! I am certain it is not as bad as you think it is."

"I will just sit here and await my clothing to be washed captain if you don't mind."

"You will have a long wait then I'm afraid Miss Williams as I have now confiscated them until you show me what the problem you have with the dress is." Fiona looked up into Hook's face which had a look of triumph on it. Her own face was a picture of anger.

"You can't do this! I thought I was supposed to be treated as a guest according to our agreement."

"You are my dear, I have given you a beautiful dress which is a lot better than what you were wearing before, any other person would have been grateful." Hook's smirk had gone now with the thought that Fiona was being ungrateful for the beautiful gown he had given her. He was not frustrated with the woman who was sitting in front of him. Fiona saw a slight change in his posture and his eyes were not as blue as they had been a few moments before. Fiona knew that this meant that he was getting angry from the countless films and books from her time; she would rather not have to deal with him like that as he didn't sound too pleasant from the descriptions.

"Fine, take a good long look Captain as this will be the last time you see my body in a dress, I want my clothes back!"

"I have gathered that fact my beauty, now if you don't mind?"

Fiona stood and removed the dressing gown allowing Hook to get a look at her in the dress. Hook started at the top just drinking in the sight of her, his eyes slowly taking in the form of her body in the very well fitting dress. His eyes travelled from her hips and kept going until finally he was looking at her legs. His eager eyes finally found the root of the problem and he started, there was a rather ugly looking scar running from just behind her left knee down her calf and ending at her ankle. Fiona caught him staring at it and then got very self conscious.

"Have you had your fill? Or would you like some more? " She said angrily, and closed the dressing gown around her again.

Hook moved towards her with calculated precision making sure that she was cornered. Fiona did exactly what he wanted and started to back up but didn't get far as the chair was still behind her. She backed up into this and fell backwards landing in the chair; there was nowhere to go from this position.

"Miss Williams, please show me your left leg again"

"NO!"

Hook looked straight into Fiona's eyes with his forget-me-not blue's placing his hooked hand on one arm of the chair and reached for her left leg with the other. She was trapped effectively by Hooks body there was no getting out of this one.

"Captain you promised you wouldn't touch me, please keep your distance."

Hook didn't listen and pulled her leg up so he could have a closer look at the scar. Fiona tried to pull back but he held on tightly giving her a strange look.

"Miss William's you will tell me how this happened!" Hook demanded.

Fiona tried to pull back again but he was having none of it. He growled this time, "Miss William's?"

Fiona's own anger was beginning to surface now. "Captain please refrain from touching my leg, we had an arrangement and I expect you to keep it if you want any answers from me."

"This is different my dear, now tell me how you got this scar I am not letting your leg go until you do."

Fiona tried once more to move her leg out of his grasp but again she was getting nowhere fast. She was also getting more and more self conscious the longer her leg was on show to Hook's eyes.

"Fine you prying jackass, you want to know where I got that scar from? Fine." Fiona shouted. "Your not the only one who has had an incident with a crocodile Captain. You got off lightly if I do say so myself, your wound was made by a clean cut and you were nowhere near the crocodile while it ate you hand. I on the other hand had teeth chewing on my leg and I nearly drowned trying to get free. The marks are from a few years ago but I am told they will never fade and will always look fresh. Are you happy now? You know why I feel the need to hide." Fiona replied angrily and shuddered from the suppressed memories of the event. Her eyes closing to try and suppress the memories once again.

Hooks expression had changed again after Fiona's confession; he had not expected what he had just been told. His hand had started to caress the marks on her leg as if he was trying to soothe away the pain of what she had gone through. He was still looking into her face which was now not looking at him but seemed to be in a far off place.

"Miss William's please believe me when I say that I understand the pain you are going through, your body has been damaged by another being and now you are living with the memories. Believe me when I say your scars do not in anyway detract from your beauty and the only reason why I was so adamant you told me what happened is that it looks fresh and I wanted to make sure you had not been injured while in my care. Please accept my apology for bringing up bad memories." Hook let her leg go and move back slowly as not to frighten her.

Fiona was startled out of her glimpse into the past when Hook talked to her. Her eyes were back on his face again and she listened to what he had to say blushing when he called her beautiful. His caressing of her leg was making her feel slightly uncomfortable, the feeling wasn't altogether unpleasant but it was the first time someone, let alone a male someone had touched her leg in years. When he let go of her leg she swiftly moved it onto the chair and his it again under the dressing gown. "Apology accepted but please don't touch me again without my permission." Fiona replied sounding very meek and a lot different from her normal confident self.

"Miss William's the reason why I asked you to join me on the deck was to have a meal outside this cabin while I found out a little of what I want to know, but I can see you are obliviously uncomfortable with going above deck, therefore if you give me a few minutes I will make arrangements for Mr Smee to have our food brought here."

"Thank you Captain." Fiona answered quietly still not having gotten her confidence back in her voice. Hook noticed this but didn't say anything he left the room to make a few arrangements with Mr Smee, he wanted to learn more about this mysterious woman whom he had in his quarters, she had certainly been through a lot and had a connection with him in a way. She was also beautiful and made his heart rate increase slightly whenever he saw her, which was something that rarely happened under his cool exterior. The thought of her leaving was giving him a feeling which he had never felt before. His heart sped up and his stomach dropped at the thought, what was this woman doing to him? He had a feeling that it may be harder to let her go than he had previously envisioned, that was something he would have to deal with if it ever came to it, until then he would try and make her feel as comfortable as possible. Not something he expected of himself, he had never before cared about anyone's comfort other than his own, was she making him soft?

_Please feel free to give me your comments and suggestions._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

"Thank you Captain." Fiona answered quietly still not having gotten her confidence back in her voice. Hook noticed this but didn't say anything he left the room to make a few arrangements with Mr Smee, he wanted to learn more about this mysterious woman whom he had in his quarters, she had certainly been through a lot and had a connection with him in a way. She was also beautiful and made his heart rate increase slightly whenever he saw her, which was something that rarely happened under his cool exterior. The thought of her leaving was giving him a feeling which he had never felt before. His heart sped up and his stomach dropped at the thought, what was this woman doing to him? He had a feeling that it may be harder to let her go than he had previously envisioned, that was something he would have to deal with if it ever came to it, until then he would try and make her feel as comfortable as possible. Not something he expected of himself, he had never before cared about anyone's comfort other than his own, was she making him soft?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hook returned a few minutes later with Mr Smee in tow pulling a large trolley full of what Fiona thought must be the food that had been prepared. The food smelled delicious and was certainly having an effect on Fiona's senses. She had been without food for a whole day now and the effects were beginning to show. Her blood sugar level was low and therefore she was beginning to tire, she could last like this for days usually but the fact that she had been in a rather aggressive duel which lasted much longer than usual was having effects. Her spirits were lower than usual and therefore she no longer felt the will to fight. Hook beckoned her to the table that had been spread and held the chair for her to sit down on.

"Come my dear I'm sure you are hungry after everything, Mr Smee has prepared some of his finest dishes just for you, I do hope they are to your liking." Hook left the chair and walked towards Fiona with an outstretched hand. Fiona took his hand and was led towards the now fully set table for two. Fiona was to sit on one side and Hook facing her on the other. The table was spread with many dishes a number of which Fiona had never seen before. Hook pulled back the chair like a gentleman and pushed it in as Fiona sat down. "Please begin Miss Williams there is no need to stand on ceremony here."

Fiona was a little hesitant but she finally reached for something and took a bite, what she thought was a familiar fruit tasted like nothing she had ever had before. The taste was sweet and refreshing and she could feel the energy starting to come back to her, soon she would not be as low as she had been a few moments ago. Fiona eagerly took another bite much to Hooks amusement.

"I see you have a taste for Never food my precious, what your eating is one of the rarest fruits on the island, I can see that it hasn't gone to waste on this table though." Fiona blushed and ducked her head at this comment trying to hide it. She had forgotten that he was sitting opposite her as she revelled in the taste of the food. She was not acting like herself anymore either, after the incident with the dress it seemed that she was finding it hard to be anything but embarrassed and shy around him.

"_What am I doing? I'm acting like a little school kid, come on Fiona snap out of it! You have a mission remember? You need to get home; you need to get out of here!" _Fiona had begun to have an internal conversation with herself and had therefore not paid any attention to what Hook was saying.

Hook chuckled after having asked if she would like some wine he noticed that she had a far off look in her face as she still had her head bent down. The sound of him chuckling soon brought her head up though. It was a deep pleasant chuckle which sent a shiver down Fiona's spine.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Fiona slightly annoyed at him for laughing at what she guessed was her, and even more annoyed at herself for giving him any cause to laugh at her.

"My dear sheath those claws which you have, there is no need to be so ready to defend yourself, I have no intention of hurting you. I was merely laughing as you seemed to be a million miles away and you had such a serious look on your face, as I asked if you wanted wine."

Fiona looked towards her wine glass which was now full of a deep red liquid.

"I do hope you wanted some as when I got no answer I made the decision for you."

"Yes Captain It will be fine" Fiona blushed again. It was no use he seemed to be able to pull this reaction from her no matter what she did at the moment.

"James"

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me James!"

"But Captain"

"I want you to use my Christian name please; Captain just seems to formal doesn't it?" I will call you Fiona and you will call me James! Well at least when we are in private like this we will is that clear?"

"I…well….I don't think I will be here long enough or in private with you often enough to call you James, we have only just met and it would be informal of me to call you anything but Captain as it is your station."

Hooks heart missed a beat at this comment and his stomach dropped slightly she was still thinking about leaving as soon as she could.

"Fiona" Hook couldn't but help to notice her slight shiver at him saying her name. "Fiona I have asked you to call me James when we are in private, even if you stay is not longer than this evening I would ask you to lay aside formalities when we are alone, is that clear."

"But…."

"There will be no buts!" Hook growled getting frustrated at her refusal to do something this simple. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Capt…er James."

Hook smiled at his name, it sounded so nice coming from her lips. "Now Fiona please tuck in and enjoy the food, you've only tried one thing and I am sure that you will find the rest of what's on offer equally as pleasing."

Both Hook and Fiona tucked into the meal which had been prepared by Smee, Hook was right when he said that she would enjoy the rest of the food but she hadn't been expecting just how much she would. Hook was enjoying watching the looks of pleasure and satisfaction which was passing over her face when she took a bite of a new food for the first time. By the end of the meal both of then were pleasantly full and sat there with satisfied looks upon their faces. Hook got up after a few minutes of rest after the meal and rang for Mr Smee who came in with some drinks.

"My dear you must try this it is most refreshing" Hook offered Fiona a glass and inwardly congratulated himself as the drink was a sort of refreshing truth serum, he was going to get answers.

Taking a small sip of the offered drink Fiona did find that it had an instant refreshing effect. Once they both were settled Mr Smee left and Hook and Fiona were alone once again.

"Now my dear Fiona I would like to ask you a few questions as per our agreement, remember I will know if you are telling the truth"

"Okay I suppose the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get home, Fire away."

"Fire away?"

"Sorry it's just a saying in Britain we sometimes use when someone wants to ask questions, it just means go ahead."

"Ah, well then lets begin, I suppose we should start with who you are?"

"_Okay what can you tell him without giving too much away? General stuff should be okay"_ Fiona thought to herself. "Okay, I suppose that is as good a place as any. As you know Cap..Erm James my name Is Fiona Williams and I am a Corporal in the Royal Air force, I am stationed at Leuchars which is a place in Scotland. I have been a member for 7 years now and have a happy life serving Queen and country."

"What is this Royal Air force that you speak of my dear it sounds intriguing?"

"The Air Force is a military organisation which protects Britain against threats from other countries, we protect the country from the air while the navy and marines protect at sea and the army are land based. Although I suppose these days all the forces kind of integrate doing a little of each. I fly tornados which are a sort of fighter aircraft."

"You fly using a machine? Is it like the one you arrived in?"

Fiona chuckled slightly at this. "No, Hell no you'd get nowhere fast it you just used a paraglider. The little piece of art you have in your possession makes use of air currents to keep you aloft a Tornado Is many times bigger and had large engines to carry you at very high speeds while you sit encased in metal. _My_ paraglider is just a means of me flying so that I can have the wind in my hair instead of me being inside a cockpit."

"Ahhh" Hook looked slightly perplexed at some of the information he had just received. He did not full understand it. "I believe a demonstration of how it works will be in order at some point my dear."

"As long as I get _my _paraglider back in one piece I will show you how it works although you will have to come as a passenger while I fly."

"I am sure that can be arranged my dear, but where would I attach myself if I was to fly with you?"

"You would be attached to me, underneath me if you must know?" Fiona said with the blush returning again and forcing her to take another sip of the liquid to cover the fact.

"Underneath you, you say my precious I am sure I will enjoy that." Hook said with a smirk and the implication of something else in his words. This only made Fiona redder.

"What else do you want to know?" Fiona asked trying to get off the topic.

"I want to know what they teach you my beauty as you seen to be most proficient with a rapier, what else can you do?"

"I can shoot numerous forms of gun, I have also been taught self defence. As for hobbies, I love my paraglider as I'm sure you've noticed, I also climb and I have been a gymnast for a number of years, which explains some of the flexibility that you saw in my fencing."

"Strange I thought women were taught to be graceful and polite, with curtseying and other things that are ladylike?"

"What century do you think I come from Captain….sorry James?"

"Well isn't that what young women are taught?"

"Do you think I would be doing all these things if women were still being taught like they were in the 19th century?"

"What century do you live in then?"

"I'm from 2008."

"2008!"

"Yes James."

"Obviously Peter hasn't brought anyone here for a while then, the last child was from 1930 I think."

"Well the world that I come from has changes a lot since then. Women have rights, we work just like men do, we don't stay at home with the kids anymore. To be honest we don't need a man to be anything these days, we can do it on our own and a lot of us do?"

"What about you my precious? Do you have a man waiting for you when you get home? _If you get home_. Hook eagerly awaited the answer, if she said no then he may have a chance. He tried not to let the anticipation of her answer show on his face and it seemed to work.

"No, as I said women don't need men anymore to stand on their own two feet. I will maybe find someone someday but at the moment I am happy to be my own person."

"Ahh so you've not found that certain someone yet? Well my dear I hope that you find him, as I'm sure you don't know what your missing." Hook wall elated inside and was secretly hoping that he had the opportunity to become that certain person in her life.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't but I am happy as I am just now." Said Fiona getting slightly irritated with his questions.

"Well Fiona lets move on shall we?" Hookasked pulling a small device out of his pocket.

"My dear I would like you to explain to me what this is? It seems to emit strange noises when you push this button."

Fiona looked at the small device in his hands and flashed a smile, Hook was holding her MP3 player which had been attached to her paraglider.

"Its an MP3 player, it plays music, my favourite music at the moment is on it. Here let me show you how it works."

Fiona took the device out of his hands and offered him an earphone. She put the other earphone in her ear and indicated him to do the same. Fiona switched on the MP3 player and pressed play which started the song she had last been listening to.

"_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone" (1)

Bad to the bone by ZZ top played over the head phones, giving Hook a start when he first heard the music but when he heard more and actually listened to the lyric he grew to enjoy the music.

"Well my dear your music is interesting, I certainly like that one anyway." Hook tried to reach for it to inspect it a little more but Fiona had hastily pushed it into her pocket. "Why have you put it away my dear I was enjoying that?"

"It is mine, and I would like it to stay in my possession as it is something that reminds me of home and what I am missing if I don't try to get beck."

Hook secretly wished he had never given her it back as I she started to forget what she was missing in her old life she might be willing to stay here for longer. Quickly changing his tactics Hook decided it would be better if he stopped questioning her for this evening, obviously the more he probed the more she would think about what she had left behind.

"Fiona my precious I think its time for us to sort out the living arrangements while you will be staying here. Obviously as I said before for the first few nights you will have to sleep here my dear as we need to sort out some other accommodation for you. You will take my bed and I will sleep on my hammock."

"But Captain!" Fiona started and got a look from Hook.

"It's James remember Fiona?"

"James you don't need to give up your bed, I will be perfectly comfortable on the hammock, I have slept in a lot worse."

"No my dear you will have the bed and that will be an end to it. I will go and find some night clothes for you, I'm afraid it will probably just be one of my night shirts as we do not often accommodate women on board. The dress you are wearing has not been used for many, many years. Please make yourself comfortable I will go and find everything you will need for your stay with us, I will also try and locate another dress for you which is longer and covers your legs. Will that satisfy you my dear?"

"I would much rather have my own clothes James."

"I am afraid they will not be ready for tomorrow, our wash day is not for another two days and you will not get them back till then."

"If you let me I can wash them tonight."

"No, you will just wait and you will have them when I have them washed for you. I promise that no-one will see your legs apart from me my dear Fiona and I do not mind in the slightest." Hook said raising his now hook less hand to show exactly how much he didn't mind.

"Now just stay here and make yourself at home."

(1) This is the song lyrics to ZZ tops song Bad to the Bone

_Well this is a long chapter. Please review I haven't had many so far and would like more. Thank you to those of you who have been kind enough to give me your reviews they are appreciated. I hope you like the latest update and there are not too many mistakes. I don't have a beta reader if someone would like to volunteer please let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

As Sophie started to come round from the trance like state she was in she regained her senses and slapped Howl hard across the face

"Fiona my precious I think its time for us to sort out the living arrangements while you will be staying here. Obviously as I said before for the first few nights you will have to sleep here my dear as we need to sort out some other accommodation for you. You will take my bed and I will sleep on my hammock."

"But Captain!" Fiona started and got a look from Hook.

"It's James remember Fiona?"

"James you don't need to give up your bed, I will be perfectly comfortable on the hammock, I have slept in a lot worse."

"No my dear you will have the bed and that will be an end to it. I will go and find some night clothes for you, I'm afraid it will probably just be one of my night shirts as we do not often accommodate women on board. The dress you are wearing has not been used for many, many years. Please make yourself comfortable I will go and find everything you will need for your stay with us, I will also try and locate another dress for you which is longer and covers your legs. Will that satisfy you my dear?"

"I would much rather have my own clothes James."

"I am afraid they will not be ready for tomorrow, our wash day is not for another two days and you will not get them back till then."

"If you let me I can wash them tonight."

"No, you will just wait and you will have them when I have them washed for you. I promise that no-one will see your legs apart from me my dear Fiona and I do not mind in the slightest." Hook said raising his now hook less hand to show exactly how much he didn't mind.

"Now just stay here and make yourself at home."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona sat back in the chair and breathed in deeply, it wasn't soo bad now that she and James had come to an agreement. She no longer had to be constantly on her guard, although she decided that it would still be prudent to keep an eye out for a means by which to get home. She trusted James would keep his word but that didn't mean that he wouldn't take his time about it. She needed to get back before she started to get too comfortable with Neverland and its adventures. Having closed her eyes she didn't know how tired she was as she fell into a light slumber in an awkward position. When James returned he found her slumped in her chair with her head at an awkward angle.

"Tut, tut my dear this will never do, sleeping like this will make you very grumpy and sore in the morning and I don't think I want to have to handle a grumpy female. Maybe the sleeping potion was a little too strong for you I didn't expect you to be out this soon. Maybe it's because I'm so used to using it for men." Said James chuckling to himself as he approached Fiona. "Fiona my dear I think its time we got you to bed." He said as he shook Fiona and then lifted her into his arms.

Fiona slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the notorious Captain James Hook who was smirking down at her.

"Put me down!" she said sleepily.

"My beauty I do believe that you are in no fit state at the moment to put up much of a fight, It would seem that you are far too tired. Now I do feel that it would be more prudent for you to remain in the dress tonight but I insist in loosening the ties as it will not be comfortable to sleep in all night."

Fiona tried to put up a fight insisting that she could do it herself but with every passing second her strength was fading and her eyes were drooping shut, until finally she was fully asleep. James finished off loosening the ties on the back of her dress and laid her under the covers on his bed.

"There you are my dear, you will be more comfortable now and I will get a good nights sleep, and you will be comfortable and safe." James removed hair from her face and then caressed her cheek. Just admiring her beauty, and wishing that she would just give him a chance to get closer to her. James then bent over and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight precious, sweet dreams." James then left her and went to his hammock and settled down for the night knowing full well that she would still be in his bed in the morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

The sun rose slowly in Neverland giving a sunrise that literally took the breath away, Captain James Hook always woke early because of this phenomenon he had an appreciation for natural and synthetic beauty. He was eager to let Fiona share this with him, he hoped that she would open up more and relax around him if he showed a sensitive side.

"Fiona my dear its time to get up, I have something I would like to show you something I think you will really like."

"MMM 5 more minutes Lizzy."

"Wake up Fiona, Its not Lizzy Its James." Hook smiled at the cute face that she was making. Her eyes all scrunched up and her lips pouting. Her eyes then suddenly flew open at the mention of James's name.

"Wh…where am I?" Fiona said in a sudden panic. James was in front of her quickly trying to calm her.

"Fiona calm down, its James remember? You are in Neverland."

Fiona calmed on hearing this, all the events of the past few days finally caught up with her.

"My dear I just want to show you something spectacular." James reached for her hand and pulled her out of the bed. "Come my dear you won't want to miss this." James said starting to tug her towards the door.

"What is so important that you have to get me up this early?" Fiona asked annoyed but slightly curious as well, curiosity won out in the end as she permitted James to lead her out of the cabin.

"Fiona I want you to trust me." James held up a blind-fold in front of Fiona's face just before they were about to ascend the stairs to the deck.

Fiona backed up slightly and was about to answer when she was cut off.

"I won't harm you my dear, we have a deal and I am not going to break it, please just trust me."

Fiona after some thought allowed James to apply the blindfold to her face although she was still wary and ready to fight if she needed to. James waved his hands in front of her face and seeing that there was no reaction proceeded to take her hand and carefully lead her up the stairs onto the deck of his ship. Once they reached the railings James placed her hands on the railing and then stood behind her with his mouth really close to her ear.

"Now my precious I want you to think of the most beautiful thing you have ever seen and hold that image in your head as I remove the blind-fold." Fiona shivered and jumped because of his proximity.

"Don't do that."

"Do what? This?" James spoke into her ear again smirking.

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay."

"Remember what I told you about the image, imagine it now! Have you got it?"

"Yes"

"Okay, 3…2…1."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long._


	9. Chapter 9

"My dear I just want to show you something spectacular." James reached for her hand and pulled her out of the bed. "Come my dear you won't want to miss this." James said starting to tug her towards the door.

"What is so important that you have to get me up this early?" Fiona asked annoyed but slightly curious as well, curiosity won out in the end as she permitted James to lead her out of the cabin.

"Fiona I want you to trust me." James held up a blind-fold in front of Fiona's face just before they were about to ascend the stairs to the deck.

Fiona backed up slightly and was about to answer when she was cut off.

"I won't harm you my dear, we have a deal and I am not going to break it, please just trust me."

Fiona after some thought allowed James to apply the blindfold to her face although she was still wary and ready to fight if she needed to. James waved his hands in front of her face and seeing that there was no reaction proceeded to take her hand and carefully lead her up the stairs onto the deck of his ship. Once they reached the railings James placed her hands on the railing and then stood behind her with his mouth really close to her ear.

"Now my precious I want you to think of the most beautiful thing you have ever seen and hold that image in your head as I remove the blind-fold." Fiona shivered and jumped because of his proximity.

"Don't do that."

"Do what? This?" James spoke into her ear again smirking.

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay."

"Remember what I told you about the image, imagine it now! Have you got it?"

"Yes"

"Okay, 3…2…1."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sky in front of Fiona was streaked with vivid reds, oranges and yellows as the sun started rising over the water. It was the most brilliant sunrise that Fiona had ever seen it was so breathtaking that her breath literally caught. It was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen, it didn't compare with any of the sunrises she had ever seen in Scotland, even the ones she had seen from her paraglider seemed dull in comparison. Her face lit up at the sight and all her features were illuminated by the gentle glow from the rising sun allowing Hook to drink in all her features without her looking at him or even paying attention to him. He loved seeing the wonder on her face and knowing that he had some part to play in it. He gentle and slowly reached his hand out and moved her hair away from her face and noticed that she was shivering slightly. This is when he noticed for the first time that she was still only wearing the shirt that he had given her to sleep in; he wickedly thought that maybe some body heat would help.

"So my dear are you enjoying the view" Hook whispered in to her ear while putting his hands either side of her on the railing so she couldn't move."

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it thank you for sharing this with me." It was only when she tried to turn and face him that she noticed that his hands were either side of her on the railing. "Captain please maintain your distance."

"James! Remember Fiona its James, and as for my being so close I thought you could do with the extra warmth seeing as you are only wearing the shirt I gave you last night."

"What!" Fiona jumped forgetting that he had just pulled her from her slumber and taken her on deck. "Captain, please let me go I need to change what if the crew start arriving? Please, please let me go!"

Hook chuckled and stayed where he was, not quite touching her but not getting out of her personal space either.

"My dear it is James and I don't want to have to tell you again and is it really the crew that you are worried about or the fact that I am so close to you?"

"Capt… James, please remove yourself we had a deal remember?" Said Fiona trying to duck under his arms trying not to touch him at all as that would be bad in her current state of undress.

"Yes, precious as much as I hate to admit it I do remember our deal and my dear I am not breaking it. Our deal specified that my crew or I didn't touch you in anyway that you found offending, and I am not touching you" Hook said with a smirk on his face.

"Captain you will release me, I need to get dressed the crew will be arriving soon and you promised me that you would be the only one to see my leg."

"Fiona with all you're complaining about me breaking my promises you are constantly breaking yours. My name is James, I have told you numerous times to call me it and therefore I think a little punishment is in order." He said with another smirk a she swept her up into his arms and placed his lips against hers.

Fiona squeaked at the sudden shift in position, and the fact that James now had his lips firmly pressed against her own. It was soo sudden that it was only after a minute that she started to struggle and tried to get him to let go, but Hook had a firm grip and wasn't about to drop her anytime soon. "Let me go!"

"Fiona stop struggling!" Hook whispered in her ear, causing Fiona to shiver while she tried hitting Hook in the chest. Hook just chuckled and turned about heading towards his cabin. Fiona was still struggling when he reached his destination.

"My lady you asked if you could change so I will allow you to change in private." Hook smirked as he smoothly deposited Fiona on his bed and exited the room quickly giving her a smirk and he closed the doors and locked them behind him. He was going to enjoy returning to an angry female as they were full of fire and energy which he found very appealing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"As he predicted Fiona was seething when he came back into his cabin around two hours later."

"You arrogant, egotistical, controlling son of a …… I will not be treated like this." Fiona screamed as she flung a book at the door as he entered, missing him by a few inches. You have no right locking me in this room, let me out of here!"

Hook inwardly jumped with joy at the sight of the furious beauty in his cabin.

"My dear your language is unacceptable and I would appreciate it if you didn't try and ruin my book by flinging them across the room. Some of them are very valuable and I would hate to see them damaged beyond repair. Now I have been gracious enough to let you change, why throw a book at me? Although my dear I must say that you look rather appealing in just my shirt." Hook was just waiting for her to explode further smirking slightly.

"I don't give a flying F*** what you think of my language, and If you think that I am going to stay on board this ship to be treated like this you are sadly mistaken, you will keep your side of the bargain and I demand that you give me a different living space."

"OH you demand, do you pet? Well I'm sorry to say that you have no say what so ever in where you will be staying on my ship and I rather like having you where I can see you. As for the deal we made you broke part of a deal we made by your insistence of calling me Captain. I therefore had every right to punish you a little. I really rather enjoyed having you in my arms, you certainly have a fine figure and you taste delicious."

Fiona was all set to retort until he said those last few words. The words made her start and a blush furiously made its way to her cheeks. Hook only chuckled at her reaction.

"Well that seems to have quietened your rant, you have rather an appealing blush to your cheeks, I wonder how far it spreads my dear?" Hook started to move towards her causing Fiona to back into a corner. A grin appeared on his face as he moved towards her.

"Don't you dare touch me Hook."

"Its James damn it. How many times do I have to remind you Fiona? Or is it that you enjoyed your punishment and would like some more?" Hook had her cornered now and was holding his Hook at an angle that stopped her from moving. "I believe you owe me another kiss my dear you are being very disobedient of late." Hook smirked as he lent in and captured her lips for the second time that day not allowing her any chance of a struggle because of his hook being so close to her midriff. She finally succumbed to the kiss after a minute or two and started leaning into James putting her arms around his neck and moaning slightly. James smiled into the kiss and held her closer very possessively.

When they finally parted James gave some room to breathe, Fiona had a very dazed look and it took a few minutes for her to realise what she had actually done. On this realisation she bolted from the room embarrassed about she had just done.

Hook just remained where he was and savoured the trace of a feeling that he still had on his lips. Smiling to himself as he knew she was starting to cave and he would have fun in the meantime.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I am soo sorry that I have taken soo long to update. I hope you like it. Please Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

"Don't you dare touch me Hook."

"Its James damn it. How many times do I have to remind you Fiona? Or is it that you enjoyed your punishment and would like some more?" Hook had her cornered now and was holding his Hook at an angle that stopped her from moving. "I believe you owe me another kiss my dear you are being very disobedient of late." Hook smirked as he lent in and captured her lips for the second time that day not allowing her any chance of a struggle because of his hook being so close to her midriff. She finally succumbed to the kiss after a minute or two and started leaning into James putting her arms around his neck and moaning slightly. James smiled into the kiss and held her closer very possessively.

When they finally parted James gave some room to breathe, Fiona had a very dazed look and it took a few minutes for her to realise what she had actually done. On this realisation she bolted from the room embarrassed about she had just done.

Hook just remained where he was and savoured the trace of a feeling that he still had on his lips. Smiling to himself as he knew she was starting to cave and he would have fun in the meantime.

*****************************************************

"Fiona get a grip of yourself you need to get home! He's just a lying, egotistical pirate you can't trust him, he's already changed the rules to suit him. He's just trying to seduce you into a state of submission; you're better than that, remember all your training. Just remember what you were taught in the Air Force and you will be fine." Fiona was angry with herself for being put in a position, which showed weakness. She vowed from here onwards that what happened in Hooks chambers would never happen again without her express permission and that wasn't about to be anytime soon. She was currently pacing the deck trying to figure out a way to get home. If only she could get a hold of her paraglider she could get a better look at the island. A plan was formulating in her mind but she needed some time to perfect it. She would have to wait a little while longer before she could start which was frustrating. She finally placed her earplugs in her ears and listened to some of her favourite tunes on her MP3 player not realising that she was singing along to some of the songs.

James had followed her slowly and was watching her pacing the deck deep in thought. It was obvious that what had just happened had shaken her calm front as the expressions on her face could be read like a book. This was something James decided that he would like to see more of as it was quite amusing being able to tell what she was thinking by just the look on her face. He was not at all happy when he saw her face relax and her eyes take on a calculating look. He did not like the fact that she was planning something; the thought of her trying to leave was making his stomach churn. He was still not 100% sure of what he was feeling but he would be damned if he let her leave easily. He needed to be careful in how he did this though It couldn't be made known to her that he was trying to thwart her attempts of their deal would be null and void. After a while of watching her pace he was slightly relieved to see that she calming a little and had taken out her strange device and was listening to it once again. The world she came from really was strange to him now. It seemed no longer did a woman have to depend on a man, although why a woman would want to work was lost to him.

After what seemed like hours, Hook finally approached Fiona who was sitting on one of the many coils of rope with her eyes closed and he earphones in. She didn't notice James until he was right infront of her kicking her foot. Fiona nearly jumped a meter in the air, as she was not expecting it.

"S***!"

"My dear I am sure we have talked about your language before but no matter." Fiona gave him a withering look.

"What do you want captain?" She said with a growl still angry with herself and him for the position they had been in not so long ago.

Hook only smirked. "Fiona my dear remember our deal!"

"NO you remember Hook you said when we were in private and this is no means private." She gestured to the crew who had started piling onto the deck staring in slight amazement at the woman who had the gall to stand up to the captain.

"Get back to work you lazy dogs!" Hook growled to his crew as he noticed a large number of them staring.

They all jumped to work and tried to avoid their captain's angry gaze.

"Nice to see that the only way you can get your men to work for you is through fear." Fiona commented sarcastically.

"Oh my dear how you misunderstand me and my crew. I have many ways of getting them to listen the promise of rum, treasure and fine ladies always seems to work." Hook grinned trying to intimidate Fiona when he said fine ladies.

"Well I see now why you have to use fear at the moment a there is hardly any rum in your stores, you don't seem to be searching for treasure at the moment and there certainly aren't any fine ladies around." Fiona smirked not at all intimidated by what the captain was implying.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that my dear, my crew will look at anything of the opposite sex regardless of if they perceive themselves as a fine lady or not."

"To hell with what the crew think, I will not be treated like some whore by you or your crew."

"I have no intention of making you one my precious, you are too much of a rarity. If it comes to it you will be mine and mine alone. I will not let any of my crew touch you on pain of death. You my dear will not complain either, I assure you."

"In your dreams Hook."

"I assure you, you are at the moment my dear." Hooks smirk was still plastered all over his face.

Fiona was in a fury now. "I promise you Hook that is where they will stay." She stormed off to the other side of the ship.

"I promise you my dear that I have every intention of making my dreams come true." Hook said under his breath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fiona was left to her own devices for most of the day as the crew milled around her getting on with their duties. She couldn't leave the ship as she did not want to swim with the crocodile and she had no intention of seeking out the captain yet her head was still swimming from his implications and the kiss they shared. She decided to climb the rigging to the crow's nest and spend the rest of the day there. Around noon she was roused from her own thoughts by some scrambling and mad shouting on the deck. Fiona decided to peer over the nest to see what was going on.

"Fire the cannon"

"STOP you idiot he's landed on the crows nest do you want to blast this ship to smithereens."

"What do we have here?" a voice brought Fiona to attention as a sharp point was at her back. "A new pirate?"

Fiona turned towards the unfamiliar voice.

"You're a woman!" the shocked voice exclaimed.

"No S*** Sherlock and as for the being a pirate, I most certainly am not."

"But you're a grown up so you have to be a pirate."

"I don't have to be anything! For your information boy I am not from this place and I am trying to get home."

"You're the strange bird we saw!" The boy exclaimed.

"I most certainly am not a bird and from the way you are flying I am guessing you are Peter Pan."

"If you're not from around here how do you know that?"

"Your stories are famous all over the world."

While Fiona and Peter where talking Hook was giving instructions and waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He wanted to know whom Pan was talking to in the crew's nest.

"Pan why don't you come down here and fight with honour instead of standing on the crews nest talking to yourself?" Hook shouted.

"I'm not talking to myself codfish. Do you know you have a woman on your ship?"

So that's where Fiona had disappeared to.

"Ahh I see you've found my newest addition to the crew."

"Hook I will never be part of your crew, I am just here until I can find my blasted way home."

"Come, come Fiona you know we have an agreement."

"The only agreement I have made with you is that you will get me home as soon as possible."

"It seems codfish like you are holding a lady against her will, bad form captain, bad form."

"What do you know of form boy, I will have you know that Fiona is here under my protection and that's the way it will stay."

"Tsk, tsk captain do you not think that should be up to the lady? What do you say lady do you wanna come with me? You could be our mother."

"Do you know a way to send me home?"

"I'm sorry lady but you're too old to travel with me."

"Too old I'm 25 that's not old!" said Fiona indignantly.

"25 is old you're almost as old as old codfish and he's an old man."

Hook was laughing below at the face Fiona pulled when Pan said she was old it was very funny to see and almost made him forget about Pan being his enemy. He started to growl again when he remembered whom Fiona was conversing with.

"Boy leave Fiona be and come and fight me."

Pan shot out of the air and swiped the top of Hooks feather off his hat.

"Haa haa old man your getting slower." Pan shouted back as he flew off into the trees.

Hook was mad now; his day had gone down hill considerably. Pan had been the last straw. He wanted to know how Fiona's contraption worked and he wanted to know now.

"Miss William's I expect you on the deck in 10 minutes." Hook shouted up. "I think its time we had a look at this flying contraption of yours."

This was just the news she had been waiting for, a chance to see the island and possibly find a way out of Neverland.

Yay finally an update, I have moved across the whole country for a job and I have only really just got things settled. Finally I am able to write again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
